And It all came crashing down
by wouldyoulikeacupoftea
Summary: An event that breaks the foundation of Lisbon's relationship and thrusts her towards considering how her love life should be. This came to me whilst I was working. Possible spoilers for the end of the season. Warning: Bad Language and Violence. M rated for a reason. Jisbon pairing near the end.
1. The Crash of the Perfect Boyfriend

**Hey Guys, this came to me at work. It's different from what I was expecting. **

**Still don't own the mentalist. Bad Language and Violence in this so beware.**

* * *

"I cannot believe that you embarrassed me in front of everyone!", Lisbon screamed as she slammed the door behind her.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it, if he didn't have that smirk across his face." Marcus Pike shouted.

"Who was smirking?"Lisbon threw her coat over the side of the couch.

"Patrick fucking Jane, that's who! All sidled up to you!" Pike hissed.

"What are you talking about? He was nowhere near me!"

"I saw you whispering and laughing together like you're in some sort of secret club"

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to have a laugh with other men then. For Christ sake, Cho was there too, and I don't see you complain about him."

"He's not a threat!" Pike remarked.

"And Jane is?" Lisbon screamed.

"Yes!" Pike bellowed.

"How is Jane a threat? He cowers at a sign of a gun"

"I've seen the way he looks at you. It's disgusting"

"Oh, so that makes it so right to march up to me, grab me and shove your tongue down my throat in front of my bosses."

"Yeah, he needs to know that you're mine."

"Excuse me! Yours! I'm not a trophy to be won."

"He needs to back off"

"Maybe, you need to calm down and stop acting all paranoid."

"Paranoid! Paranoid! Everyone knows that you're sleeping together behind my back"

"Now, that's just ridiculous. I've never slept with Jane. How am I going to face Abbott after what you did? Seriously, you may have jeopardised my career."

"Request a transfer to Coulson's team. They know their place"

"Don't you realise that if I move teams, Jane moves too."

"No, fucking way that's going to happen, I'll put him in his place" Pike shouts as he turns to consider driving to knock Jane's brains out.

"Don't you even consider laying a finger on him!"

"Oh, so you're protecting him now!"

"Of course, I'm protecting him, he's my bloody friend! I've worked with him for over 10 fucking years!"

"Yeah, and how many years have you been fucking him for?"

"How much fucking times have I told you? Are you stupid? Should I spell it out for you? I HAVE NEVER SLEPT HIM!"

"Why should I believe you? For all I know, you've been fucking each other like rabbits, while we've been together for 2 months and you've still yet to let me have sex with you."

"Because I'm you're bloody girlfriend, that's why! You agreed to take it slow."

"It's hard to believe you when my mates have been telling me about you two."

"Oh, so you should believe what your mates say over your girlfriend."

"Yes, especially if my girlfriend is a whore!"

"I am no such thing! I have been faithful the whole bloody time! What about you? Should I question what you've been doing behind my back?" Lisbon screamed as she pointed her finger at him.

"No, cos I'm not a fucking lying slut! You know what I'm going to punch his brains out right now."

"Don't you dare think about hitting Patrick or you'll regret it!"

"Oh, so he's Patrick now!"

"Yes, that's his name or are you stupid enough not to realise that's his actual name."

"Don't you dare patronise me."

"Or what!"

"You'll regret."

"How? You going to lock me up in a tall tower like the evil queen!"

"If need be, I will."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"I would if you were so frigid!"

"Yeah, and that's how to get a woman wet!" Lisbon remarked sarcastically.

"Don't fucking make fun of me, whore!"

"Again with the names! Can't you ever be original!"

"Well, you dare to humiliate me with my mates by trying to sleep with Jane behind my back. I say no more to that." Pike hissed.

"You know what! I'm fucking done with your crap!" Lisbon grabs her coat.

"Where do you think that you're going? I'm not finished."

"Well, if you're going to continue accusing me of sleeping with Patrick, I might as well go and try it now. Maybe, I'll enjoy myself."

With that Pike roared and stormed his way towards Lisbon. "What did you say, Bitch?"

"I said I might as well sleep with Jane. He's a handsome man and has memorising hands."

"Shut up, Bitch." Pike's hands clenched at the side of his body.

"Oh, because he's a mentalist, he could bring me to multiple organisms through eye contact alone."

"SHUT UP!" Pike shouted as his hand struck Lisbon's cheek with an almighty crash.

Lisbon clutched the side of her face, feeling blood trickle out of her split lip. As she raised her head up, her face turned to stone. "You know what, Patrick was right about you! He told me that you're a jealous egotistical man with an underlying rage problem. I refused to believe that and obviously only saw the good side of you."

"Teresa, I'm..."

"Don't you fucking dare say that you're sorry. I'm done! It's over! I don't want to see your fucking face any more!" Lisbon gave him a taste of his own medicine and punched him in the nose and slightly grinned at the sound of his nose cracking. Lisbon marched out the door and slammed the door in Marcus' nose and heard him scream.

Lisbon let her mask down and kept the tears at bay whilst running towards her car. She knew that she couldn't go home right now as she felt wired. She also knew that she couldn't go to the office in case Marcus followed her. She would die of embarrassment if she went to Fischer's like this. So, she turn her car towards the one place, Marcus wouldn't dare go near. Jane's Airstream.

The drive took 10 minutes but it felt longer for Lisbon. She felt weak coming here but knew it was going to be the best option. Spending 5 minutes with Jane is better than wallowing in Ice cream watching Love Actually by herself, coming up with a cover story to tell Jane about what happened to her face and perfecting her make up skills. She knew that he wasn't going to happy about this, but she thinks that she could stop him from killing Pike for laying a hand on her.

She got out the car and tentatively knocked on the trailer door. The door creaked as it opened to reveal Jane with his unruly blonde curls. "Teresa, what happened!" he gasped and gently put her face in his hands.

"It's a long story." Lisbon sighed.

"Did Pike do this to you?" he remarked as his brow furrowed.

"If I say yes, will you drop the conversation."

"The son of a bitch, I should kill him."

"Please Jane, don't!" she pleaded.

"I need to teach that bastard a lesson!"

"Jane.. Patrick, please don't." Jane's eyes snapped to hers, "I just want to forget about it. All I want right now, is to snuggle up on the sofa and watch classic films." His eyes softened and he nodded.

"Make yourself at home" he gestured as she walked in. "I'll just get the snacks."

Lisbon sat down on the couch and pulled the throw behind her and placed it on her lap. Jane plonked himself on the end of the sofa and gave Lisbon the bowl of popcorn. He put his arm along the back of the sofa as normal. Lisbon debated with herself for a few minutes before snuggling herself under Jane's arm and laying her head on his shoulder. She let out a breath and relaxed.

"Thanks, Patrick." she said and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Teresa." he replied, placed a kiss on the top of her head and lightly place his arm on her waist.


	2. Calm before The Storm

Thanks guys for the reviews. Here's a bit of fluff before the confrontation. I can't decide whether to bring Cho in the confrontation or not.

* * *

Lisbon fell asleep on Jane, halfway through the second film. He looked down at her and thought she looked adorable. She was like a little kitten with her fingers grasping and letting go of his shirt in slow rhythm. Even her snores sounded like she was purring.

He desperately wanted to think of ways to punish Marcus. But having Lisbon in his arms was making his head all fuzzy. Seriously every time he tried to think of a plan, Lisbon either snuggled further into him or sighed. It was a lovely feeling. But, he knew that the fantasy would have to end sometime.

Yes, he loved her, but he was still unsure whether Lisbon loved him or not. He knew that she had feelings for him whilst working together at the FBI, but since he came back, she seemed to have managed to move on from him.

But, the thing that made him giddy was the thought that she came to him after her altercation with Pike, not to anyone else. That must mean something somehow. Was she embarrassed that she was assault by her so called boyfriend, well ex boyfriend. Probably. Did she know that he would keep her safe? Nah, she always could take care of herself. So the only scenario left. was that she came to him for some comfort. That was fine by him. He could shower her with gifts and restart bringing her coffees and pastries, and even taking her out for lunch because she forgot.

He loved doing all those things for her but stopped when she started to date Agent Asshole, woops, Special Agent Marcus Pike. I guess he did it because he saw how Pike reacted to him. Jane could see that he was an extremely jealous man that was constantly paranoid in relationships. He warned Lisbon of his cold reading of the guy, not because he thought that her choice of men is horrible. But because he was trying to avoid what happened today in the bullpen.

Seriously that man needed to take a chill pill, but now Jane thought that the guy deserves a cyanide pill. Disgusting creature of a man to hit a woman. In a perfect scenario, Jane wants to paralyse Pike and slowly take out his organs, one by one, maybe starting with the liver.

Jane glanced at watch and saw it was around 1am, Not really too late, but he was sure that Lisbon would get a sore neck lying on him at an awkward angle for hours on end. He tried to wiggle out from underneath Lisbon but she kept moaning her protests.

"Teresa?" he whispered, "we've got to get up."

"No,"

"Yes sweetheart, you need to move to the bed."

"No, I'm comfy" she remarked as she buried her face into his neck.

"I know, but the bed is comfier and you'll have a better sleep on it.."

"hmmm," was her only reply as she let Jane pull her to her feet and walked her to his bed. Jane would have loved to share the bed with her. But, it wouldn't be right.

"I'll be right out here if you need me," Jane said to Lisbon as he was about to leave her to her own devices. He had just made it to the door when she called his name. He slowly turned around to meet her eyes.

She suddenly looked shy all of a sudden and look to her left. "Jane... ermmm... Could I possibly.. could I... Oh forget it!"

"No, what do you want, my dear." Jane replied softly.

"Please forget what I said"

"No please Teresa, just tell me what you need." He said firmly.

"Could I possibly borrow something to sleep in? It's just... I didn't stop by my house and my gym bag is at the office."

"Sure, Lisbon." he said as moved towards his wardrobe and brought out one of his shirts. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to have anything else."

"No, thanks Jane, it's perfect" she said as she took the shirt of him. Anything was better than having to sleep in something that smelt of your own blood.

"I'll leave to get changed and sleep, I'll see you, bright and early." Jane picked up some spare pillows and blankets and headed towards the couch.

It was after an hour or so that Lisbon came back into his living room and woke Jane up. "Jane..." She whispered.

"Whats wrong!" Jane shot up.

"Ermm, could you possibly come share the bed with me. I know this sounds stupid, but I can't sleep and I think I may feel a bit safer with you nearer me."

"Of course." He replied. He then followed her into his bedroom and climbed into the opposite side to her and laid down. "Is this any better?" he remarked. The only reply was a sigh. As Jane fell asleep, he felt Lisbon reach out and grab one of his hands and held it in between two of hers.

Outside the Airstream, Pike sat in his SUV and observed what was happening in there. "That lying bitch," he remarked, "She's gonna pay for that!"


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: Sorry, I've took so long updating this. I'm a little taken back that the actor they chose to be Lisbon's boyfriend is exactly how I envisaged Pike in this story. It's a tad creepy, especially as I've never heard of the actor before. Anyway, on with the show. **

* * *

Pike left the trailer park well before Jane and Lisbon woke up. The knowledge that Teresa drove straight towards Jane after their fight was the last straw. If she wasn't going to be his girlfriend anymore, he was going to make damn sure that she never ends up being Jane's woman. He doesn't deserve her!

The morning routine within the Airstream was strange but comforting to Lisbon. Jane allowed her to shower first, whilst he started on making breakfast. The bacon was sizzling on the grill as Lisbon came out from the shower, feeling refreshed and renewed.

Jane turned to greet his guest and was taken back by how beautiful she looked, even with her bruised cheek. She took his breath away as she shuffled towards his dining room table, wearing his bathrobe.

"Ermm.." Lisbon murmured, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing this," she gestured to what he was wearing.

"Nah, what's mine is yours."Jane shrugged, "wear it as long as you want. You could even wear it to work today." Jane wiggled his eyebrows at her. Lisbon laughed and lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Hmm, breakfast smells nice." she said as plonked herself down on the chair opposite him. After breakfast, Jane hopped into the shower after saying goodbye to Lisbon, who drove off to her house to get changed and get ready for work.

Jane had only arrived at the FBI, when Pike ran out of nowhere and pinned Jane against the wall.

"Oi, you little shit!" Pike growled, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he replied and flicked Pike in the nose.

Pike yelled and dropped Jane to the floor to favour holding his nose. Jane scrambled to his feet and shouted, "You're the son of the bitch!, not me! I saw what you did to her"

"Why, I aughta." Pike growled as he punched across the face. Jane fell like a ragdoll at his feet. It was the perfect opportunity for Pike to release his anger by kicking Jane in the side. Jane was feebly attempting to get away but was failing.

"Oi, what you think that you're doing?" came a loud authoritative voice from across the car park. Pike looked towards the guy that spoke. It was Cho. Pike has a lot of admiration of Cho. Probably, because Cho has one of the meanest interrogation styles within the FBI. That motherfucker could make anyone confess to a crime.

"Leave him alone," Cho said as he reached the pair and put himself between them. !Abbott wouldn't be amused if you killed him."

"The son of bitch should have left Lisbon alone." Pike sneered.

Jane was glad for Cho's interference, as it gave him time to get his breath back and haul himself back onto his feet. He was achy, but knew that he was going to be fine. Maybe Lisbon would look after his wounds like she always did before Agent Asshole came into the picture.

"She's her own woman, if you can tell."Cho said in a matter of a fact manner, "you shouldn't be going around your girlfriend's friends alone because you're insecure."

"Ex girlfriend, Cho, she's that scum's ex." Jane piped up as he glared at Pike.

"She's only my ex because you hypnotised her to have sex with you."

"No, she's your ex because you hit her,"

Pike launched himself at Jane, but was faced with the end of Cho's gun. "Move one muscle and i'll shoot you down."Cho uttered.

Pike backed up giving Cho some space. "Woah, brother. Put the steel away."

"I'm not your brother." he uttered as he glared at him, "especially, as I've heard that you hit Lisbon."

Pike froze as he saw Cho's trigger finger twitch.

"Yeah back up little man." Jane spoke whilst standing behind Cho.

"Shut up dickhead, I'm gonna make you pay for that." Pike growled.

"You will do no such thing." Cho stood his ground.

"Cho, how can you defend a guy that slept with Lisbon? He needs to be punished for what he did."

"Who? Mashburn?"

"What! No!" Pike squeaked, "That shit there."pointed at Jane.

"I've never had sex with her!" Jane shouted.

"Yes, you did. I saw you and her last night in that shit dump of yours."

"No, I was being a friend, allowing her to stay over after being assaulted by you!"

"You've been sleeping together behind my back since we started going out."

"No, they haven't." Cho uttered.

"What," Pike replied.

"They're both been fannying around each other for years."

"Are you stupid, me and Teresa have never slept together?"

"You, shut the fuck up!" Pike glared at Jane.

"He's telling the truth, Jane and Lisbon have never slept together."

Pike's mouth was like a fish. He couldn't utter a word. "How about we bring this inside and sit down and discuss your situation like grown man" Cho said as he grabbed the back of their suits and dragged them into the interrogation room.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, next chapter is the discussion where Pike realised that he's a fool and won't win Lisbon back. **

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to tailor this, so you all can enjoy it. :)**


End file.
